Linea del Destino
by archielle
Summary: Chapter 2 / "Kufufu, kau terlambat." / "Kau benar. Tidak sudi bertemu denganmu memang alasan utamaku datang terlambat." / "Begitukah, Viper?" / "Dia bisa melihat kita?" / "Tentu. Namun namanya juga manusia, pasti terkejut saat di awal, kan?" / AU, Setting TYL / Warning Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Warning : **_Well_, _maybe _**OOC?** /le cries/, AU, typo(s), alur nge-rush, sho-ai, setting TYL, _et cetera._

* * *

**_Linea del Destino_**

( Garis Takdir )

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Kalian dipertemukan dalam garis takdir ... **_

* * *

Walaupun dapat lebih cepat sampai ke rumahnya—apalagi kalau ia memang terburu-buru untuk pulang, Hibari Kyouya tetap saja menyesal melewati gang sempit satu ini.

Karena pasti hal seperti sekarang selalu dialaminya. Tidak, mungkin seluruh penghuni perumahan elit itu yang pernah melewati gang ini pernah mengalami hal menjengkelkan yang dialami Hibari sekarang.

Berhadapan dengan para preman-preman sok sangar. _Yah_, walaupun kali ini yang ada di hadapannya adalah pimpinan para preman saja.

Bukan, bukan. Hibari sama sekali tidak takut dengan preman bertubuh kekar ini. Hanya saja sekarang keadaannya kurang fit dan dokter langganannya baru saja menyuruhnya untuk banyak istirahat.

Tentu saja Hibari tidak mau setelah menghabisi preman satu ini, ia langsung _drop_, lalu pingsan di tempat sempit ini. Sama saja dengan menjatuhkan harga dirinya.

Dan sakit di kepalanya makin menjadi-jadi. Sungguh sialan.

"Hibari Kyoya! Kau sudah banyak menghabisi anak buahku!" Pria kekar yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan itu diyakini Hibari sebagai pimpinan dari preman-preman lain itu menunjuk Hibari dengan jari telunjuknya yang besar, mungkin sebesar ibu jari Hibari—atau lebih.

_ Sial_, rutuknya. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan kalau tidak bersandar pada tembok kasar di kanan kirinya—dan ia yakin, tubuh bagian belakangnya sudah lecet.

Sang pimpinan tertawa lantang—mencela Hibari. "Astaga, bahkan aku harus mempertanyakan kemampuan bertarung anak buahku. Dikalahkan oleh orang penyakitan?"

Hibari berkedut kesal. "Berisik, Herbivora."

"_Kufufu_~"

Tunggu. Hibari memperhatikan pimpinan dari preman itu masih tertawa lantang. Dan... suara pria kekar itu bukan seperti ini. Lantas siapa?

"Kenapa kau jadi pucat, hei? Takut padaku?" _Nah_, suara sang pimpinan preman benar-benar rendah. Lalu yang ia dengar itu apa?

"_Kufufu_ ... "

Lagi. Ia mendengar suara itu lagi.

_Duk_.

Lengah. Hibari Kyouya lengah. Membuat pipi kirinya terhantam pukulan keras dari sang pimpinan preman—membuat darah segar mengalir di sudut bibirnya. _Sialan, sebenarnya ada berapa orang di tempat ini?_

_Buk_.

Hibari melayangkan serangan balasan dengan kaki kirinya yang menghantam ulu hati pria sok sangar di hadapannya ini. Bungkusan plastik kecil di tangan kanannya digenggamnya dengan erat, agar tidak terjatuh.

"_Graaah!_ Itu bukan apa-apa untukku!"

Kali ini, sakit di kepalanya perlahan menghilang, walaupun masih tersisa sedikit. Membuat pandangan Hibari yang tadinya buram, sekarang makin jelas.

Orang sok sangar itu melayangkan tinjunya, yang kemudian di hindari oleh Hibari.

_Tidak terdengar lagi_. _Suara itu tidak terdengar lagi._

Hibari meninju rahang kanan preman tersebut—yang diyakini Hibari kini retak.

"_Kufufu...,_ bermain-mainlah dulu dengannya...~ Waktunya sebentar lagi...~"

_Terdengar lagi. Apa itu? Apa maksudnya sebentar lagi?_ Hibari terdiam.

_Duk_.

Lagi-lagi, pukulan pada tulang kering sebelah kanannya dengan sukses mengenai _skylark _itu, membuatnya merintih pelan. Kenapa tiap suara itu terdengar, Hibari jadi lengah seperti ini?

"Gya ... Gyahahah! Kau makin lengah, Hibari Kyoya!"

Hibari terdiam. Meskipun ia benar-benar naik darah sekarang, ia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah. Terkena dua hantaman—di wajah kiri dan kaki kanan—sudah cukup—sangat—memalukan baginya.

"Sebentar lagi... _Kufufu_~"

Demi apapun, suara apa itu?

Setelahnya dapat Hibari dengar suara tawa sang pimpinan preman. Lantang, sangat lantang—memekikkan telinga. "Kau pucat, Hibari Kyoya!"

_Pucat? _

Tawa lantang. "_Ah_, _ah_, aku rasa kau mendengar suara malaikat maut yang kini tertawa, _eh_? Menertawakanmu, tentunya. Tandanya sebentar lagi kau mati!"

"Malaikat maut?" Hibari berbisik pelan kala orang di hadapannya ini masih tertawa. Malaikat maut kah? Kematian Hibari kah? Dikalahkan oleh orang bodoh? _Che_, Hibari tidak yakin.

_Jrassh._

_ "Kufufu_, lama sekali, kau. Sampai aku yang harus turun tangan ... "

Darah? Kenapa ada darah di wajah Hibari? Tidak, bahkan tidak hanya wajah. Kemeja, jas, dasi, celana, dan sepatunya juga. Hanya plastik putih yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya saja yang tidak terkena darah.

Dan preman itu... tunggu. Tunggu, mati?

_Bagaimana bisa?_

Hibari tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Preman itu sudah mati. Dengan sebuah... garpu besar? Tertusuk di wajahnya, menembus sampai belakang kepalanya dengan ekspresi mengerikan. Mulut terbuka lebar, serta mata yang terbelalak.

"Harusnya ini tugasmu yang membunuhnya, _kan_. Hup." Seseorang berbaju serba hitam melompat ke depannya sembari memegang... garpu raksasa? Yang lain. Tepatnya, diantaranya dan seonggok mayat di hadapannya—membuat Hibari Kyoya terlompat mundur sedikit.

"_Kufufu_, apa kau selemah itu?" Orang itu menoleh pada Hibari. Perkataan dari orang tak dikenal itu membuat Hibari berkedut.

"Berisik." Hibari mendengus. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya. Apakah orang dengan garpu besar di tangannya ini yang membunuh preman itu? Hanya saja... kata pembuka dari orang itu cukup membuat Hibari kesal.

Orang itu terkekeh. "Kenapa tidak bertanya saja?"

_Eh?_ "Kau dapat membaca pikiran seseorang?" _Duh_, ingin Hibari menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok kasar di kanan dan kirinya saat ini. Bukan itu yang mau ia tanyakan, dan ia terlihat bodoh karena menanyakan hal itu—dibuktikan dengan orang di hadapannya yang kini tertawa aneh.

"Tidak, tentu. Tergambar jelas di wajahmu kok." Orang itu memperhatikan Hibari sebelum kemudian terkekeh kecil, membuat Hibari memalingkan wajahnya—dengan semburat tipis kemerahan, tentunya.

Sungguh, Hibari benar-benar ingin pergi dari tempat kumuh ini. Sayangnya ia penasaran. Baiklah, ia sudah tahu kalau suara kekehan aneh yang membuatnya lengah tadi berasal dari orang ini. Lalu, apa maksudnya '_waktunya sebentar lagi_' seperti yang dikatakan orang di hadapannya ini. Katakanlah, maksudnya adalah waktu orang preman yang kini tergeletak di depannya. Tapi kalau memang ia ingin membunuh preman ini, kenapa tidak daritadi saja? Dan, apa-apaan dengan garpu besar itu? Siapa orang ini?

"Orang sepertimu ini langka, _lho_, Hibari Kyoya."

_Eh?_ "Darimana tahu namaku?"

"Saat orang bodoh itu menyebutkan namamu." Orang itu menunjuk mayat sang preman.

Hibari menghela napas. "Baiklah, kau yang membunuh orang itu? Dengan garpu besarmu?"

Orang itu kembali tertawa, sebelum mengatur napasnya dan mengangguk. "_Trident_," koreksinya.

"Untuk apa kau membawanya?"

"_Kufufu_, selalu bersamaku, kok." Orang itu melonggarkan pegangannya pada _trident _atau apalah itu miliknya, sebelum benda besar itu hilang. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya _trident_ yang menancap pada kepala preman itu. Bukan, bukan tiba-tiba hilang. Namun perlahan, layaknya kabut.

Hibari sedikit terkagum, namun ia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kagumnya, tentu saja. Ia masih harus mengintrogasi orang aneh ini. "Kenapa kau melenyapkannya? Dan bagaimana caranya?"

"_Haah~_" Orang itu membuang napasnya. "Lagipula kau seperti tidak senang dengan kehadiran_nya_. Lagipula tidak lenyap kok, hanya menghilang. Caranya? Tidak tahu."

Hibari berkedut kesal. "Lenyap dan menghilang bukannya sama? Bagaimana kau tidak tahu?"

"_Yah_, beda. Perhatikan." Orang itu memunculkan kembali _trident_nya, sebelum menggenggamnya erat, lalu mengendurkannya, dan kembali menghilang layaknya kabut. Hanya memunculkan kembali yang ia genggam, bukan yang menusuk si preman. "Caranya, yah... aku tidak tahu. Aku ingin benda itu muncul, maka akan muncul. Aku ingin benda itu hilang, ya hilang."

"Lantas—"

"_Kufufu, _dan kau harus mengerti perbedaan lenyap dan hilang. Kalau lenyap, tidak akan muncul lagi. Kalau hilang, masih bisa."

"_Hn_, menurutku sama." Hibari mempertahankan argumennya. "Lantas kenapa garpu besar yang menusuk mayat itu tidak muncul lagi ketika kau memunculkan garpu besar di tanganmu?"

"_Trident_. Yang itu hanya ilusi," Ia terkekeh. "_Duh_, lagipula aku bisa memunculkannya kapanpun aku mau, Hibari Kyoya. Mau lihat?"

"Tidak." Membuang waktunya. Oke, orang ini dapat memunculkan _trident_ itu kapanpun ia mau, dan dapat membuat ilusi. Semakin tidak masuk akal, bagi Hibari.

Helaan napas pelan. "Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan '_waktuya sebentar lagi'_ yang kau katakan tadi?"

Orang itu menatap Hibari. "_Heh_, kapan aku mengatakannya?"

"Saat aku bertarung dengan mayat itu."

"_Ah_." Ia menyeringai. "_Kufufu_, Aku ingat. Maksudnya, waktu orang itu sudah sebentar lagi."

Hibari menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Maksudmu, kau menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membunuhnya?"

"Bukan, harusnya tadi kau yang membunuhnya. Tapi kau terlalu lama, jadi aku yang angkat tangan."

Hibari makin tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. "Memangnya harus sesuai dengan waktu yang ditentukan?"

Orang itu mengacak-ngacak rambut biru panjangnya yang diikat, frustasi—sepertinya. "Tentulah. Semuanya sudah digambarkan dalam garis takdir. Dan harus tepat waktu. Nyatanya, mereka telat datang. Mereka benar-benar bodoh, kau tahu."

"Siapa yang kau maksud?" Hibari makin tidak mengerti. Jika tidak memiliki harga diri, mungkin ia sudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri sangking tidak mengertinya.

"_Duh_." Entah berapa kali orang di hadapan Hibari ini mengeluh. "Malaikat maut, tentu saja."

Hibari mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Memalukan, memang. Tapi saat ini ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa Hibari berpikiran orang ini jujur, makanya ia tetap tinggal dengan rasa penasarannya, dan bersukarela mendengar penjelasan orang di depannya ini.

Hibari mengatur napasnya. "Bagaimana kau dapat melihat malaikat maut? Maksudku, bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui kalau malaikat maut itu datang terlambat?" Sumpah, mungkin inilah kata tanya terpanjang yang diucapkan Hibari.

"Aku ini spesial," ujarnya. "Jangan kau kira mereka selalu datang tepat waktu. Sebagian dari mereka ini bodoh, _lho_. Aku sudah pengalaman saat dikelilingi oleh mereka."

Sebelah alisnya dinaikkan. "Kau diambang kematian, lalu hidup lagi, begitu?"

"Bukan begitu, Hibari Kyoya. Mana bisa begitu," ucapnya. Hibari menatap orang itu sebentar, _ada yang disembunyikan_. Hibari tahu, orang ini menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa orang ini memberitahu apa yang ia sembunyikan, Hibari mencerna kata-kata orang ini. Ada yang terlewatkah? Hibari merasa ada yang mengganjal pikirannya.

Menatap jalanan becek di bawahnya, Hibari kembali mendongak, menatap orang itu ketika sudah mengetahui apa yang terlewat.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Bagaimana kau dapat mengetahui kapan saat orang itu mati?" Hibari mundur perlahan, berusaha waspada.

"_Kufufu_..., menurutmu?"

Napas Hibari memburu. Perasaannya makin tidak enak kala orang di hadapannya ini kembali bertanya padanya. Orang ini bilang, ia pernah dikelilingi oleh malaikat maut, namun ia tidak mati. Jangan-jangan ...

"Malaikat ... maut?" Hibari berujar dengan nada ragu, sebelum melihat ekspresi—yang sepertinya kesal—dari orang di hadapannya ini.

"Ampun, _deh_. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menyamakanku dengan malaikat maut itu?" Orang itu mendengus, dan Hibari menghela napasnya lega. Tentu saja orang di hadapannya ini adalah manusia, _kan_?

Mungkin karena melihat Hibari yang menghela napasnya lega, orang di hadapannya ini menyeringai lebar, lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya—membuat Hibari yang melihatnya merasa makin tidak enak, dan napasnya kembali memburu.

_Trident_ besarnya kembali muncul, lalu terbentang sayap hitam indah dari punggung orang itu. Dan yang membuat Hibari tetap fokus menatap orang itu, adalah karena sebelah matanya. Sebelah mata orang itu yang tadinya tertutupi rambut, kini terbuka. Menampakkan warna merah, dengan tulisan kanji.

"_Kufufu_ ... " Orang itu menatap Hibari yang masih menatap kedua matanya. "Rokudo Mukuro—Iblis."

**TBC.**

* * *

**A/N :**

_Well_, kali ini pendek dulu. Terus kejelasan tentang Mukuro, kenapa Hibari bisa ngeliat iblis, mungkin ada di chap depan.

Soal _update_, saya usahakan minggu ini udah _update _lagi. Tergantung saya sibuk atau engga, sih. /m\

_Nah_, mata saya ini seger gimana gitu kalau liat banyak yang ngereview. /kicked/

_Yah _intinya, _review, guys?_ 8D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! © Amano Akira

**Warning : **_Well_, _maybe _**OOC?** /le cries/, AU, typo(s), alur nge-rush, sho-ai, setting TYL, _et cetera._

* * *

_**Linea del Destino**_

( Garis Takdir )

_Enjoy._

* * *

_**Apa kalian tahu apa yang menanti kalian ... ?**_

"Ampun, _deh_. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menyamakanku dengan malaikat maut itu?" Orang itu mendengus, dan Hibari menghela napasnya lega. Tentu saja orang di hadapannya ini adalah manusia, _kan_?

Mungkin karena melihat Hibari yang menghela napasnya lega, orang di hadapannya ini menyeringai lebar, lebih lebar dari yang sebelumnya—membuat Hibari yang melihatnya merasa makin tidak enak, dan napasnya kembali memburu.

_Trident_ besarnya kembali muncul, lalu terbentang sayap hitam indah dari punggung orang itu. Dan yang membuat Hibari tetap fokus menatap orang itu, adalah karena sebelah matanya. Sebelah mata orang itu yang tadinya tertutupi rambut, kini terbuka. Menampakkan warna merah, dengan tulisan kanji.

"_Kufufu_ ... " Orang itu menatap Hibari yang masih menatap kedua matanya. "Rokudo Mukuro—Iblis."

Iblis, katanya?

_Well_, mungkin Hibari akan tertawa terbahak—tidak peduli pada harga dirinya—jika saja orang di hadapannya ini tidak menampakkan sayap-sayap hitam itu. Juga matanya yang berbeda warna, tidak wajar. Sungguh tidak wajar bagi Hibari.

Tapi diakui pula oleh Hibari, ia gemetaran. Tubuhnya mungkin akan tumbang jika ia tidak berpegangan pada tembok kasar di sebelah kirinya. _Sensasi apa ini?_

Rasanya mencekam sekali. Membuat sang _skylark_... takut. Sulit diakui, tapi memang ia takut.

"Oke." Hibari memutuskan bersuara, walau Mukuro dapat merasakan getaran pada suara Hibari yang terdengar tajam. Terguncang, _eh?_

"_Hm_?"

Hibari melepaskan pegangannya dari tembok, lalu memijat pelipisnya. Ia mungkin bermimpi. Ia harus tidur, secepatnya. Lagipula, benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Logikanya, bagaimana manusia bisa melihat iblis, _kan_? Baiklah, baiklah. Kepala Hibari terasa sakit sekarang. Jadi, orang yang mengaku sebagai iblis ini pasti hanya halusinasinya saja.

Tapi, jika memang halusinasi... Bagaimana mungkin preman itu bisa mati. Bahkan mayatnya masih disini? Hibari hampir gila.

Lantas ia membalikkan badannya, bersiap pergi. Tidak mendengar sepatah katapun dari Mukuro, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gang ini, melewati jalan yang jauh bukanlah masalah—daripada harus melihat_nya_.

"_Kufufu_, kau terlambat."

_Deg._

Hibari berbalik cepat ketika kembali mendengar suara Mukuro. Membelalakkan matanya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Sosok serba hitam yang matanya tidak terlihat karena tudung yang dikenakannya, serta sayap hitam—namun tidak segelap Mukuro—yang berdiri di belakang laki-laki bermata dwiwarna itu. Kalau sayap Mukuro bisa dibilang hitam elegan, mungkin untuk sayap yang satu ini bisa dibilang... hitam yang indah?

Tunggu, apa bedanya?

Hibari bahkan tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata. Yang jelas sayap mereka terlihat berbeda. Sayap Mukuro begitu kaku, juga kejam. Sedangkan sayap orang itu... layaknya halus, namun penuh penderitaan. Siapa dia?

"_Yare yare _... " Orang itu menghela napasnya. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau orang jelek ini tugasku."

Mukuro terkekeh. "Tidak tahu, atau memang tidak sudi bertemu denganku? Sehingga terlambat setengah jam begini."

"_Cih_." Orang itu mendecih. "Kau benar. Tidak sudi bertemu denganmu memang alasan utamaku datang terlambat."

Mukuro menyeringai, sebelum berjalan mendekati mayat sang preman—tidak, ia mendekati orang bertudung itu. "Bagaimana bisa tahu aku ada di sini?"

Orang itu mendengus keras. "Aku ini pintar, Rokudo Mukuro."

"Begitukah, Viper?" Mukuro terkekeh, sebelum melompat mundur—menghindari serangan, tepatnya tendangan—dari orang di hadapannya. "Panggil aku Mammon!"

"_Kufufu_..., iya, iya. Mammon." Mukuro menyeringai lebar. "Tapi telat tiap ada aku itu tidak baik, _lho._"

"Lihat dirimu sendiri." Mammon mengangkat bahunya. "Harusnya bukan kau yang membunuhnya, _kan_? Tapi manusia."

"Dia terlalu lama." Mukuro menguap. "Aku kan bosan."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah disana." Yang disebutnya Mammon meludah dekat kakinya, yang membuatnya mendecih kesal. "_Kufufu_, beraninya kau."

"Berkali-kali kau membunuh manusia, Rokudo Mukuro. Lantas kalau memang bosan ya pergi saja." Mammon berkacak pinggang. "Kau menyalahi peraturan, ujung-ujungnya aku yang kena marah."

"Itu urusanmu." Mukuro tertawa. "Peraturan itu ada untuk dilanggar, _kan_? Lagipula, kenapa kau yang kena marah? Aku bukan _partner_mu. Dan kita berbeda jenis."

Dengusan kasar dari Mammon.

"Karenamu aku selalu terlambat dalam menjalankan tugas," ujarnya setengah berbisik.

"Kuhahahah!" Lagi, Mukuro tertawa—lebih keras dari yang tadi. "Siapa suruh tidak menyukaiku sampai sebegitunya."

Mammon mendecih. "Memangnya ada yang menyukaimu, _hah_?"

"Dan ... selemah apa orang kali ini, sehingga kau turun tangan?" Mukuro mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Mammon. Lalu ia membuka mulut, "Tidak, ia tidak lemah sama sekali. Ia kuat, malah."

Mammon berkedut kesal. "Lalu kenapa kau ikut campur?"

"_Kufufu_, tadi sudah kubilang dia terlalu lama."

"Dan sudah kubilang tadi juga kau pergi saja kalau bosan."

Mukuro tertawa. Entah apa yang membuat Mammon jadi banyak omong malam ini. _Yah_, yang Mukuro asumsikan, sepertinya laki-laki di hadapannya ini tengah _badmood_ atau apa. "_Kufufu_..., sudah cepat angkat dia. Sudah sepuluh menit sejak kita berdebat, dan sudah empat puluh menit kau telat. Kapan kau akan sampai? Satu jam?"

"_Yare yare ..._ Semuanya salahmu, Rokudo Mukuro." Mammon menghela napasnya sebelum mengangkat jiwa orang itu—yang hanya dapat disaksikan dengan mata takjub—tepatnya terbelalak—oleh Hibari.

Tersadar akan sesuatu. "_Heh_?" Mammon menatap Hibari, sebelum menoleh pada Mukuro. "Dia siapa?"

"_Oya oya_." Mukuro menyeringai pada Hibari, lalu menatap Mammon. "Dia manusia yang seharusnya membunuh orang jelek ini." Ditunjuknya mayat itu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mammon sedikit tersentak. "Dia bisa melihat kita?"

"_Ya_, bahkan sebelumnya aku disangka malaikat maut olehnya." Mukuro membuang napasnya.

"Bisa-bisanya. Mana mau aku disamakan dengan iblis sepertimu." Mammon mendecih. "_Oi_, jadi kau bisa melihatku?"

Hibari masih membeku.

Mammon mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Mukuro, sebelum berbisik pelan, "Dia benar-benar dapat melihat kita?"

Bukannya tidak yakin atau apa. Hanya sedikit sekali yang bisa melihat mereka. Dan_, well_, mereka ini dapat dikategorikan makhluk gaib, _kan_? Walaupun terkesan tidak elit. Tapi, setelah sekian lama ia tidak melihat _orang itu_, kini ia melihat orang yang lain—yang dapat melihat mereka. Malaikat maut maupun iblis.

"_Kufufu_ ... " Mukuro terkekeh kecil. "Tentu. Namun namanya juga manusia, pasti terkejut saat di awal, _kan_?"

Mammon mengangguk, sebelum menelan ludahnya. "Baru dua kali—jika yang satu ini di hitung—aku pernah bertemu dengan yang seperti ini," tuturnya.

"_Kufufu_, aku malah baru sekali."

Mammon menatap Mukuro yang kini menatap Hibari—yang tetap saja membeku. Benar juga, Mukuro belum pernah melihat _orang itu_.

"Ngomong ngomong ... " Mukuro membuka mulut, Mammon menelan ludah. Sekarang sepertinya ia tahu, apa yang akan diucapkan Mukuro. "Siapa orang itu? Maksudku, siapa orang pertama yang pernah kau temui—yang dapat melihat kita?"

Mammon merundukkan kepalanya. "Sudah lama tidak kutemui. Aku bertemu dengannya saat ia baru berumur sekitar tujuh sampai delapan tahun. Aku tidak tahu ia dimana, tapi umurnya mungkin berkisar antara empat belas sampai lima belas tahun sekarang."

Mukuro mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Hibari masih terdiam pada posisinya. Kalau memang harus diakui, Hibari baru menyimak pembicaraan antara orang itu dan Rokudo Mukuro kala mereka membicarakan seseorang—itupun entah siapa atau orang seperti apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Karena itu, ia tetap berdiri. Sekalipun memang ketinggalan banyak pembicaraan antara orang aneh itu, Mammon, dan Rokudo Mukuro, masa bodoh. Hibari rasa bukan suatu pembicaraan penting. Namun kali ini, tentang seseorang. Manusia, tentunya.

"Perempuan," ujarnya. Mammon menghela napasnya. "Dia perempuan yang sangat tertutup. Aku hanya pernah mendengar suaranya beberapa kali."

"Mengapa kau tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya?" tanya Mukuro.

Helaan napas. "_Yare yare_ ... aku hanya bertemu dengannya selama sebulan lebih, mungkin. Setelah itu, aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi. Entah mengapa ia menghilang. Sudahlah, aku pergi."

Mukuro, atau bahkan Hibari tahu benar kalau orang ini tengah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tanpa pamit lagi atau sekadar melambaikan tangan, orang itu terbang menjauh. Sehingga perhatian Mukuro kembali teralihkan pada Hibari.

"_Kufufu_, maaf membuatmu terlihat seperti obat nyamuk." Mukuro terkekeh. "Kau menyimak pembicaraan kami?"

"Tidak," balas Hibari cepat.

Seringai mengembang. "Kalau memang ingin tanya sesuatu, tanya saja."

Geraman. Apa dari ekspresi wajahnya—yang bahkan Hibari ketahui sendiri—yang selalu datar, terlihat jelas kalau ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu.

Tapi ya bolehlah. "Dia itu makhluk apa? Sejenismu?"

"_Kufufu_, tidak, tidak." Mukuro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak mau disamakan dengan para malaikat maut, kau tahu," jawabnya, lalu kembali menyeringai.

_Malaikat maut_? Berarti yang itu tadi malaikat maut? Yang datang dan berbincang dengan yang—katanya—iblis itu malaikat maut? Sosok serba hitam dengan wajah yang terlihat samar itu malaikat maut? Sosok dengan suara seraknya yang tidak terlalu keras itu malaikat maut? Yang disebut Rokudo Mukuro sebagai Mammon itu malaikat maut? Gila, gila, gila.

Cukup. Ia lelah. Terlalu banyak hal yang tidak masuk akal. Seharusnya daritadi Hibari sudah pergi. Karena mungkin jika ia langsung pergi, dan cepat-cepat pulang ke rumahnya, ia tidak akan merasakan sakit kepalanya bertambah seperti sekarang.

Tanpa pamit atau apa, Hibari kembali berbalik—walaupun seraya berpegangan pada tembok sebelah kirinya. Sakit. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit. Bahkan ia belum melangkah sama sekali.

Lalu, ia coba untuk melangkahkan sebelah kakinya.

_Deg_.

Sakitnya makin bertambah, sebelum pandangannya mengabur, dan terjatuh.

* * *

**TBC**.

_Review, i beg you?_


End file.
